Wanderings
by Kariah
Summary: When Zelda sent Link back to his proper time at the end of the Imprisioning War, Link left Hyrule for reasons unknown. Some say it was because Zelda married another, some say its another lover that stole him to countries unknown. Whatever the reason, it is by chance that Hylian healer Madeleine saves his life in a mountain blizzard and where the story twenty years later picks up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

An icy wind blew through the Hyrule plains. Snow swirled and beat against the Kakariko Village. In one particular cabin, tucked in a blanket by the fire a young boy was berating his grandmother.

"Grandma, there must be a story that happened after the Hero of Time saved Hyrule. He can't have disappeared. What did he do, did he have children?" The old woman smiled ruefully at her grandson.

"Oh he had many children, three royal children with Princess Zelda, and some not so royal," she said with a chuckle.

"But Grandma! I thought man and lady were supposed to honour their marriage!" the boy cried out in dismay. His blue eyes wide in alarm.

"That is what we are supposed to do child but it isn't always what happens. Two children were born before the Hero was married, one to the princess and one to another courageous woman. I want to share their story with you young one," The old woman said with soft green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Winter had arrived in the mountainous edges of the Mandalayan border to the east of Hyrule. With her head bowed against the wind, Madeleine and her bronze stallion, Dandin trekked on to find the cave that was near to shelter in. It would be their only hope of survival on that cold night. The wind swirled the snow around them as Dandin patiently moved ahead. His ears pricked to strange sounds carrying on the winds. He snorted loudly and gained his mistress' attention.

"What is it old boy?" Madeleine murmured while gazing ahead to catch what he was seeing or hearing. She caught sight of a dim light ahead and what sounded like harsh snarls and the whinny of a distressed horse. She barely decided to rush to it when Dandin leaped into a canter towards the sounds. The snow whipped around a man struggling to keep his feet as wolfos after wolfos attacked him. The mare attempted to help him but the wolf like creatures were relentless.

Madeleine had her bow out in an instant and despite cold hands sank an arrow deep into an attacking foe. His dying yelp alerted the pack to her presence but she didn't give them time to regroup. She swiftly unleashed three more arrows into the park, each hitting their mark. Dandin stood patiently as she sighted in two more. The man sank to the snow, his exhaustion and cold took what he had left in strength.

Two more arrows took out another member of the pack as well as the pack leader before the wolfos began to retreat. She watched the wolfos run off intently before turning to the injured man. The mare was still screaming in fury and attempted a charge at them. Dandin reared up to protect Madeleine as she jumped from his back to the ground. She caught a good glimpse of the mare and gasped in astonishment.

"It can't be him!" She thought quickly leaving the horses to a battle of dominance. She reached his side and found it was definitely him. Her hand flew into her medicine pouch where she found her flute. She knew the song for this horse and she hastily played the melody to tame her. Epona's song floated out of the flute onto the wind and reached the ears of the mare. She ground to a fast halt as her ears swerved to pinpoint Madeleine. Dandin stood by uninjured and calm as the song calmed the mare. Epona came to Madeleine and gently blew into her hair.

"Hello girl. Looks like you and your master have found some trouble," she murmured as she stroked her white blaze. "We need to get him warm!" Madeleine dug through his pouches hoping he had what she needed to lift him. The silver gauntlets would help her carry him to the cave that was outlined a few hundred yards from where he had fallen.

She found them and pulled them over her own numb fingers hoping that she wasn't too late. She lifted him as best she could and laid him across Dandin's back and urged both him and the mare across the rest of the distance to the cave entrance. Both horses were nervous but Dandin trusted his mistress and Epona followed where she was taking her master. It was a very well concealed cave and had a unique entrance where it was almost parallel to the rock before opening up to the cavern. It provided optimum shelter but also enough air to light a fire and not be choked to death by the smoke.

The man was chilled to the bone. Madeleine swiftly stripped him of his snow wet clothing and retrieved her pack where all her supplies were. She saw his lips were blue and his breathing shallow. She took a close look at any of the wounds that he had received. There were several long claw marks across his chest and arms that were bleeding. She found her blood powder and gauze and swiftly stitched and gauzed them. She then stuffed him into her big sheep wool sleeping bag. She thanked the goddesses a million times over in a minute for gifting her with magical ability.

Few Hylians outside of the royal line inherited a magical ability. She specialized in fire and was able to produce a fuel-less flame jar that burned hot and long without too much energy drainage. The fire provided instant warmth to the cave and the snow was quickly evaporating off of the horses. She swiftly braved to the cold to gather snow in a pot to boil. She pulled Dandin towards the man and had him lie so that there was warmth at his back.

He was shivering violently. She made a hot tea from the dried herbs and medicines from her pack and forced it down his throat to warm him from the inside. His lips were slowly moving away from the purple of death to a much lighter blue. She used a little more magical energy to make the fire burn a little hotter while snacking on jerky and tea. Her special bottomless pack allowed her to carry hay for Dandin and she fed him and Epona before removing all clothing but the scant cotton underwear and breast band.

The man wasn't warming as fast as she would have liked. She snuggled in beside him hoping to help warm him with her own warmth. She was beginning to feel the effects of burning the fire so hot but at least the cave was warmer then stone cold. Epona joined Dandin and settled in lending her own warmth to the two Hylians. Her mind wandered to a time when the man beside her had been her friend.

* * *

_14 years earlier, alternate timeline..._

Hyrule was dying. Ganondorf had taken over creating a land of danger. Few true blood Hylians remained and those that did were scattered throughout the realm. Madeleine had managed to find safety still remained in the walls of Kakariko Village. She had found her gift in healing and was well versed in medicine from the plains. She knew which plants sustained life and those that ended life; plants for headaches, and fatal injuries. She managed to stay off of Ganondorf's radar and keep those few that remained alive.

There had been whisperings across the winds that there was a hero righting wrongs in the land. The first indications that the winds of change were coming was the freeing of Lon Lon Ranch from Ganondorf's grasp. Talon had been residing in the village in for many years in a major depression. Madeleine herself had tried many things including cuccos from Anjula. They would work temporarily but then Talon would revert to depressed sleeping mumbling about Malon. There was too much fear in the land and Malon, although missing her father terribly was powerless to do anything. Until the rumor that Ingo had had a change of heart and Malon declaring that a young man had rescued Epona from Ganondorf's clutches. Talon had returned to the ranch.

The village itself however was only a temporary haven. Death Mountain had been spewing ash for many years and was becoming increasingly violent as Ganondorf revived Volvagia, the ancient dragon. Each villager was prepared to evacuate at a moments notice hoping that it would be enough time to escape a fiery death.

Madeleine first met the hero shortly before the fiery ring around the summit disappeared into a peaceful slumber. He was exhausted and had fallen at her door. Seeing a poor soul she had dragged him in and treated his minor wounds and had him sleep. He shared with her his adventure, feeling he could trust her.

"You are awake traveller." Madeleine said kindly walking up to him with a steaming beverage.

"How did I get here?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously. He noted that he wasn't being held hostage.

"You pretty much fell asleep on my doorstep," she said with laughter, her green eyes dancing. His eyes darted around the room finding his sword and shield neatly beside the nightstand. He visibly relaxed as he took the mug from her.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, taking a good look at her for the first time.

"I'm Madeleine, are you the man that rescued Epona from Lon Lon Ranch?" She asked curiously. He fit the description that Malon had given her. His blue eyes became wary at the question.

"It depends who is asking." He said suspiciously. Madeleine understood his suspicion. Everyone was suspicious.

"I'm just a lonely healer. I'm only curious about your journey and if you don't want to tell that is fine. The winds already speak of your legendary deeds," She said, turning away from him for a moment to grab some food from the oven. Muffins for breakfast.

"They aren't very legendary..." he said, his voice distant. She turned to him for a moment seeing him lost in thought.

"I know you don't trust me but sometimes saving the world is a lonely business and having a friend that isn't connected to it all might help you cope." She said quietly.

"I wanted to tell Saria about everything that has happened. And Ganondorf stole her from me. She is now trapped as a Sage in the Sacred Realm. Beyond my reach," His shoulders shuddered as he choked back his emotions.

Madeleine thought about this for a moment, remembering a sheikah legend told around campfires in the village about the Sacred Realm and sages and the Triforce. She had later sought out more information in Impa's library. Not many people cared about reading and so many legends stayed hidden but Madeleine remembered this one quite perfectly.

"Hero, what is your name?" She asked gently.

"Link," He mumbled.

"Link, I happen to know a little bit about magic and it doesn't always do what you think it will. Saria, she has become a sage because she has been called to do so..."

"But he killed her first! She must have been so afraid. Kokiri never grow up, they stay children forever and harbour childlike fears," Link spoke out in anguish.

"You underestimate magic Link, Saria has the power of a sage and with that power comes the chance to remain an ethereal being. It may be possible that she can return to you once this land has the evil tide turned back. If you quit now that possibility will never come. I know it's a big burden but if you truly are the Hero of Time then, you need to find your courage and move onto the next step. For Saria at the very least, and I hope you will think of me too. We all need your help to survive," Somewhere during Madeleine's inspiring speech she had grabbed Link's hands.

She blushed at his curious look before dropping them and retreating.

"How do you know so much? About the sages?" Link asked.

"Impa used to tell them to the village children when she and Zelda would spend time away from the castle," Madeleine said still tinged pink.

"Well I think you are right, I need to go. The Gorons look like they are in trouble," Link said, getting up.

"It's worse than you think. The bomb flower leaves create a very nice balm for burns and I used to climb Death Mountain to harvest those leaves but it has become even too dangerous for me. The Gorons have been imprisoned except for Darunia's son," Madeleine said gravely.

"Thank you for giving me your bed for the night," Link said, a tinge of pink flushed across his cheeks as he realized that it had been her bed he'd been sitting on. He pulled his tunic on wondering about the woman that had the gall to pull his boots and shirt off when he was dead asleep. Pulling his boots on he then grabbed the sword and shield and made sure his magic supply pouch was still attached to his belt.

"I'm glad to have met you. If you have time please visit me when you are victorious on that mountain. I believe that you'll prevail Link. You are the one hand chosen by the goddesses. I think you will need this. It's for burns and I have a feeling that where you are going you are going to need it. Also if you ever happen to find another magical pouch like that I would love to have one," she said with a wink.

Link laughed lightly as he accepted a muffin and the salve from Madeleine.

"Again thank you very much Miss Madeleine. Perhaps I'll have more time to get to know you the next time we meet," Link said with a short bow.

"I would like that Hero," she said with a grin. He saluted her and took off at a jog towards the fiery ring that was Death Mountain's current face.

* * *

These were Madeleine's last thoughts as the fire drew the last of her magical reserve. She looked at Link long enough to determine he was out of the dangerous hypothermia zone before she too blacked out in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 2

The fire had burned low to a steady flame that flickered along the walls of the cavern. The sound of the howling wind outside had abated when Link first found consciousness. He became swiftly aware of three major things, his body was unclothed, he was spooning another person and he had a major erection.

"What in Din's hell has happened to me?" Link thought desperately trying to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered being cold, so cold. And fighting something and lots of snow. There was blood too... his blood? He moved slightly and felt a pull on his chest. Curious he felt his way and found that he wasn't quite naked. He was bandaged up. His attention then sought the person beside him as an insistent twinge from his penis cause him to look at who he was laying up against.

He saw a tangle of bronze coloured curls splayed across her face, her breathing steady and rhythmic. He felt that she was wearing underwear and that the curve of her hip was perfect. He sensed that she was likely beautiful and the urge that he had suppressed for many long years was very present and he was swiftly losing his sense in the manner. He wanted her like no other. He briefly wondered if she had given him a drug that was causing this side effect but he decided he would question that later.

He gently pulled her hair across her shoulder so he could see her face. She mumbled softly and rolled into him. Link paused for a moment and gazed at her face. He sensed familiarity with her. She reminded him of someone from long ago, perhaps even another time. He tensed as he tried to remember.

**Alternate timeline**

_She touched his face and murmured words of encouragement. _

"_Madeleine, what if I hurt you?" Link whispered into her hair. She smiled gently,_

"_It might at first," she admitted, "But I wish to please the hero of this land," she said reassuringly giving his shaft a good grasp. He gasped as the feeling swamped his brain._

"Madeleine," Link whispered into her hair. If this was truly Madeleine then the woman would welcome him as an old lover. She let slip once that she remembered the other timeline where he had defeated Ganondorf. She had somehow escaped with her memories of the time intact, the only other Hylian that Link had come across besides himself, Princess Zelda and the other five sages.

He realized that Madeleine had saved his life yet again. He could see Epona was well and was standing quietly next to a tall, handsome stallion. He decided how to thank her as another insistent pulse of his penis gently tapped her thigh. He shifted so that he could gently kiss her awake. She would have to accept this thank you of course. And he sincerely hoped she would or he would have some blue balls to deal with.

His lips gently touched hers and his tongue and teeth gently worked her mouth. He sensed her waking up. He left her mouth and gently laid kisses across her collarbone and around the swell of her shoulder.

"Link," she murmured looking at him sleepily. Her vivid emerald eyes and Hylian accent confirmed her identity for him. The only Hylian woman he knew with green eyes was Madeleine.

"I want to thank you Madeleine," Link said, kissing her neck. Madeleine came fully awake at the contact and she sat up suddenly pulling the blanket around her as she felt his erection pushing on her. Link winced as she accidently pushed her elbow into his chest wound.

"Ow..." He grimaced. She turned to look at him slightly concerned but also warily as well. Her expression changed and became business like.

"You have warmed up considerably," she said, laying her palm on his forehead.

"I would warm up more if you let me have my way with you," Link said huskily, but wondering where in Din's hell this was coming from. He was fighting with his conscious. He never acted this way around women. He often treated them with cold indifference and no interest. Why was she so enticing to him right now?

He gently took her hand from his head and held it in his hands.

"Madeleine, you once showed me the way to being a man, you weren't shy then," Link said kissing her knuckles.

"That was different when that was the only means for my survival Link," she replied coolly, "Ganondorf made living a hellish nightmare, and back then there was no respect left for women like me. When you came to town with your bags of rupees I offered my services. I have much more respect for myself now. Besides you are a patient..."

"With a very large and increasingly painful erection because you decided to sleep snuggled next to me," Link countered. Madeleine pursed her lips as the memories washed through her consciousness... He had been the best she had ever been with, but he hadn't truly remembered her, not like she remembered him after Princess Zelda reset Hyrule. He had fallen hook line and sinker for the Princess and Madeleine forced herself to fully immerse herself in healing and the search for new medicines. The only help that Link had brought her was shortly after he had turned twelve. He disappeared from Hyrule for some time and brought with him the heavily guarded recipe for Red and Green Potion, made from an essence known as Chu Jelly, derived from a creature not currently native to Hyrule. He claimed a strange journey in a twisted land known as Termina and that was the last she had seen of him until this point.

She looked back at him and found his eyes were brimming with patient intensity. Her eyes found the chest wound and it came to her mind that this might not be a wise activity for him to engage in after being so close to life threatening cold only a few short hours ago.

"You are wounded," she said gently pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Please don't make me beg Maddie," He said reverting to an old nickname. She sighed in exasperation as his voice had begun to stir her own hidden desires. Link reached for her and pulled her closer sensing her resolve breaking.

"I know deep down you want to," Madeleine bit her lip as she let her eyes wander over his features, something she hadn't allowed herself to do when she dressed his wounds. Her eyes took in the messy blonde hair, to the earring in the tip of his ear, to the strong definition of his chin to his lips. She glanced up into his eyes and her breath caught at the intensity in those azure depths. They smoldered at her as she looked down onto his chest where the bandaging obscured his pectorals but his abs were finely chiseled. He truly was a man carved by hard work and athleticism. She felt his gaze and she looked again into his eyes.

She hesitated but then nodded in affirmation. Link needed no further invitation. His lips swiftly met hers and he pulled her against his body, his hands found themselves in her bronze hair and tangled within it. She shifted and Link gently drew her body down without breaking the kiss. His hands found the clasps holding her bra band around her chest and he freed her breasts from their confines. Breaking the kiss, her underwear swiftly followed leaving them both naked and ready. Link took in the curves that made Madeleine. Her breasts were full and her nipples were hardened to the cool air of the cave. Link rolled one between his thumb and finger in wonder and elicited a sexy gasp from Madeleine. Link grinned to himself as he lowered his mouth to the other giving it a sweet flick with his tongue. Her hands found his hair and pressed him harder to her breast. He chuckled creating a vibration. He didn't stay long before his hands moved to her heated core.

He peppered her body with kisses down across her stomach as his hand found her sensitive nub. She moaned at the contact but it was only a tease. Link paused his kisses at the curve of her hip to take in the scent of her, before continuing his trail down her leg to her toes. She couldn't help a small giggle as his tongue ticked her foot before coming back up her other leg. Link brought his mouth to her core for a quick taste and giving her a tease before posing himself for the finale. He kissed his way back to her mouth and looked into her eyes as she waited impatiently for him to enter.

He plunged deep drawing a gasp of pleasure from Madeline. She eagerly urged him on and together he swiftly complied thrusting into her vigorously hitting her sweet spot repeatedly and with a final stroke sent them both over the edge.

Link breathed heavily as he looked at Madeleine in wonder before his face suddenly grimaced in pain. He flopped to her side and Madeleine immediately sat up and was looking him over. She had failed to notice that his exertion had put pressure on the stitches on his chest wound. He was bleeding through the gauze. She got up, wrapped herself in her travelling cloak, retrieved her knife and cut the gauze away. The wound was angry red and bleeding profusely.

"Madeleine," Link groaned fighting consciousness.

"You'll be ok. I try not to use fairies unless in the most dire of situations. They are increasingly rare," She dug around in her bag for a powder made from Achilla leaves used to staunch blood and was found in many meadow regions. She cut back the gauze and powdered his chest. She swiftly cleaned his chest from excess blood. She looked at the stitches to determine if they had torn. She was satisfied that they would be ok for now. She applied more powder before placing fresh gauze and applied her weight in pressure on the wound. Link gritted his teeth in pain. Once she was satisfied that the blood was under control she went to the fire and made quick work of a tea.

"What is that?" Link asked his voice laced in pain.

"It will help you sleep and speed the healing, now drink please." Madeleine said handing him the cup. He gazed at her clearly guilty with himself.

"I'm so sorry Madeleine, to be injured like this, and ruin such a perfect night" Link said, breathing through his pain.

"You will be fine, now drink," she commanded, and he did. The effects of the herbs quickly took over and with a groan Link laid back down and no longer fought the blessed darkness.

Madeleine sighed as she tucked him back into the blanket. She had known not to engage in sex with him while injured and yet it had been so long that the thought took her over. She went to the entrance of the cave and gazed out. The blizzard had abated and Epona and Dandin were munching on the sparse grass that grew along the mountain trail. Dandin whickered in greeting. She wondered what would happen now.

Link hadn't returned to Hyrule in almost twenty years. The day that Zelda married King Ramiraz of Denia and became Queen of Denia, Link disappeared. It was said that he left from a broken heart and spirit. King Harkinian had anointed Zelda's younger half brother as heir to the throne. Upon Harkinian's death merely two years later the Prince's council decreed that Princess Zelda was an outcast for marrying into a foreign nation and any heirs of Denia would never be eligible for the throne of Hyrule. People were beginning to starve at the Prince's hand and they were on the hunt for Link. It was him that the people were calling for. That Madeleine should run into him now was in a way a blessing. She could warn him that he was a wanted man for what he represented the people of Hyrule despite his twenty year absence. The sages were trying to get in touch with Zelda to fight for her birthright but so far had failed to get through the borders. Madeleine herself had only made it through before the borders closed.

There were rumors that King Harkinian's will was never revealed and that it was possible for Zelda to regain her rightful throne.

She looked back at the man who had suffered so much and was thanked so little and couldn't help thinking that fate was cruel to a hero.

"Goddess' protect him. He needs a little bit of happiness." Madeleine whispered her prayer as the sun broke through the mountain peaks.


End file.
